One short library
by TheWickedrae
Summary: Either what really happened or what could've happened


**AN: When I get random Ideas I don't always turn them into stories... sometimes I turn them into one shorts. okay I know your going to kill me but... I can't update my stories for a while it's so busy out here and I haven't got the time! I'll try to update on the weekend though. **

* * *

Elphaba stared at the book before her, the weighting seemed understandable she didn't know what morrible was talking about it was clear as day!

"now don't be upset dear if you can't read it took many years for me to read it and I can only do a spell or two-" Elphaba rolled her eyes and started chanting very confidently, ignoring the look that Galinda was giving her.

Morrible gasped "Merciful Oz!"

"Chistery! this is wonderful! the experience you're about to have!" The wizard gushed as he swept over to Elphaba putting his hand on her shoulder, imagining the times that they would have together.

'_this feels right somehow' _Elphaba thought as he moved closer to get a better look '_the wizard holding my shoulder, maybe even hugging me... why does it feel right?'_

gold and purple ribbons of light started dancing across the emerald room, Painting shadows into every nook and cranny and Swirling around each resident in the room the intertwining with other forms of light in the room. To Galinda it was breathtaking she had to choke back tears, she was so proud of elphaba and couldn't wait to practice more magic with her. After two minutes of magick lights Chistery started shouting and cringing, grabbing his back and tearing his scarlet and gold coat. Elphaba immediately stopped chanting and rushed over to him as the lights dissipated into the air "Chistery! Chistery? whats wrong? why won't he answer me?" she held his hand worrying sick over him as his grip got tighter and tighter, another shriek from the snow monkey two grey blue wings sprouted out of his coat making elphaba cringe and snatch the grimmerie , frantically searching for another spell "OZ! ISN'T THERE A REVEARSAL OR SOMETHING IN THIS PIECE OF JUNK?!"

"dear I'm sorry I probably should have told you this earlier but-" Morrible shrunk away a bit when elphaba came towering over her, daring her to finish her sentence. "spells are…" The fish woman said the last part to quietly and elphaba couldn't hear her "Spells are what? way more powerful than enchantments and potions? I think I know that now speak up!" Morrible thought Elphaba was calm, straightening her poster and looking her right in the eye she started to finish her sentence with confidence

"Spells are Irreversible"

"what?"

The wizard was almost disappointed "she says-"

"I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID!" Elphaba roared suddenly looking like the witch most of her fellow students thought she was, good thing fiyero wasn't here to see this he wouldn't even recognize his friend. Glinda was horrified at what her friend had just done, shouted at the wizard she was going to fly off the handle for sure. Chistery stared at elphaba, her gaze had seemed to freeze the whole room including the breaths that everyone should have been taking. He crawled over to her gently touching her ankle with his fingers, she whirled around her glare softening when she bent down to pick him up he stiffened not knowing what she was going to do next.

"Elphie what are you doing?" Elphaba had gone for the book, running out of the door "ELPHIE! I'll get her your Ozness she means no disrespectation… ELPHIE!" Glinda sprang after her screaming her name and protests as she ran

"we've got to get out of here Chistery, they can't be trusted" Elphaba was speeding down the corridor as Glinda was yelling and panting after her "ELPHIE! COME BACK! ELPHABA!" Glinda saw Elphaba disappear up a ladder leaving dust cloud "great why do I always get the dirty jobs?"

when elphaba had finally got into the dust powdered room she realized she was in the top room of the emerald palace, seeing the dizzy heights Chistery clutched Elphaba with all his might. "shhhh It's okay, I'm not jumpin down there... that would be committing suicide-"

"and we all hope that you never try to committing suicide elphie" Glinda stuttered as she finally cam to the top of the ladder closing the trap door "what were you thinking?! running off like that! you gave me a start- is he okay?" Elphaba looked down at the little monkey in her arms, he stared back at her with his big golden eyes then he nodded stating that he was okay (on some levels). "he's fine... just traumatized I'll look after him"

"were will you go?"

"I don't know... probably the forest... but we'll find a way-" the guards began to knock the door down "in the name of the wonderful wizard and his supreme ozness open THIS DOOR!"

Elphaba got her broom ready "what?! were did you get that?!"

Elphaba smirked "I accidentally enchanted it... can fly now wanna take it for a test drive glin?"

Glinda looked horrified "no... my place is here! I'm... I... I can't go... I'm afraid of heights and... and I... I'm sorry"

"oh... I understand it's okay..." Elphaba looked sorrowful even though her voice was calm "I need to go... goodbye Glinda tell fiyero I said farewell"

"I will"

Elphaba mounted the broom and kicked off the ground suddenly soaring through the air cackling for a second Glinda actually thought she was dead to her or actually wicked but she shook the though off, she knew that her friend is still in there somewhere no matter how bad things get. "I'll remember you Elphaba"

* * *

**AN: I bet most of you can guess which scene this is! :P**


End file.
